


I ett annat ljus

by Soapbark



Series: Livet är en fest [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 40-års fest, Den stora kärleken, M/M, dagen efter
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbark/pseuds/Soapbark
Summary: Jag visste ju att han skulle komma. Var bara inte riktigt klar över att det skulle kännas så mycket att se honom. Han ser äldre ut än jag minns honom, men det är ju inte så konstigt. Han har ju bara några år kvar tills han också firar de fyrtio. Håret är mörkare än jag kommer ihåg det. Något ljusare vid tinningarna, eller kanske är det ljuset?Fristående fortsättning på "En bild i min plånbok" men från ett annat perspektiv.





	I ett annat ljus

**Author's Note:**

> Ett innerligt tack till @Always_and_ever för synpunkter, tankar och "Nina letar ufo". Vill bjuda dig på en god kopp perkolatorkaffe så här på kvällskvisten ;)

Jag visste ju att han skulle komma. Var bara inte riktigt klar över att det skulle kännas _så_ mycket att se honom. Han ser äldre ut än jag minns honom, men det är ju inte så konstigt. Han har ju bara några år kvar tills han också firar de fyrtio. Håret är mörkare än jag kommer ihåg det. Något ljusare vid tinningarna, eller kanske är det ljuset? Det är många tankar som far genom mitt huvud. Plötsligt ropar ett barn mitt namn, vill att jag böjer mig ner. Jag får en lite kladdig kram från Magnus äldsta tjej. Känner att skjortan blir full av kaksmulor som suttit på barnhänderna. Borstar bort dem med en snabb handrörelse innan jag reser mig upp. Känner att jag måste samla mig, gå bort till honom. Honom och Jonas.

Han ser vilsen ut. Ensam, mitt bland alla människor. Jag vet att han haft flera förhållanden sedan det tog slut mellan oss. Inget just nu, i varje fall inget han berättat om. Sana skvallrade när jag frågade. Vi träffades i förra veckan.

För att vinna tid vänder jag mig mot Jonas först. Ger honom en stor, hård kram. Vad det är skönt att vara tillbaka bland gamla vänner. Behövs inga ord, man vet ändå. Vänder mig så mot mannen bredvid, han lyfter upp huvudet och ser rakt på mig. Faan, han är om inte vackrare, så minst lika vacker som jag minns honom.

”Hej” säger han.

”Hej, jag har tänkt på dig, tänkt att höra av mig men…”

Munnen bara går, plötsligt känns det som om det var för många ord. Tystnaden som följer blir lite för lång. Han ser ännu mer vilsen ut, som om han inte fattat att det är jag som står här. Kanske han inte visste att jag var här. Kanske han inte alls vill veta att jag tänkt på honom. Eller borde jag gett honom en kram först. Nu känns det lite sent, men jag tar ett steg fram för att krama om honom. Känslan av att vilja ta på, beskydda väcks någonstans. Viljan att hålla om, skydda från allt ont.

”Hallå, kan jag få lite uppmärksamhet…”det är Eskilds man som höjt rösten och välkomnar alla. Jag stannar mitt i steget och vrider mig mot Anton. Han talar om att kaffet kommer dukas undan strax, så de som inte fått kaffe ser till att få sig en kopp. Sen nickar han frågande mot mig. Jävlar, just det. Jag ansvarar ju för att diskmaskinen går kontinuerligt. Ser ursäktande på mannen vid min sida. Får ut några ord om att jag visst lovat hjälpa till, vi får prata sen, innan jag tar urdruckna koppar från bordet vid sidan av mig för att bära in i köket.

Väl inne, borta från allas blickar, känns det som om jag tappat allt. Faan, måste skärpa mig. Försöker samla mig, men det är svårt när dåtiden slagit ner med en sådan kraft. Fyller översta lagret i maskinen med det som står på bänken. Måste ut en runda till innan det är dags att starta snabbprogrammet. I går hade det känts som en bra idé. Att ha något konkret att göra under festen. Nu är det mest bara en börda. Fast ärligt talat är det inte mer än rätt, något bör jag hjälpa till med. Jag har bott i deras gästrum sedan början av augusti. Eskild – alltid räddaren i nöden, som så många gånger förr.

Jag andas djupt och går genom vardagsrummet ut på baksidan igen. Stannar i dörren och spanar ut över trädgården. Ser okända och kända personer i samtal med varandra. Barn som bråkar om någon leksak. Gamla vänner som ligger mig varmt om hjärtat. Ser att han, mannen som aldrig fick någon kram, skrattar åt något en kvinna i blommig klänning sagt. Avundsjukan blossar upp inom mig, fast den inte borde. Vill vara henne. Kvinnan mitt emot honom. Vill inte se honom med någon annan. Kan inte se mig själv med någon annan. Har jämfört alla jag träffat de senaste åren med honom. Han som var min första, och kanske enda riktigt stora, kärlek. Ändå vet jag att den tiden är förbi. Så tittar han upp på mig, höjer ena ögonbrynet och ser frågande ut. Så som han gjort så många gånger förut. Frågar om allt är bra genom bara en blick. Jag nickar och tar tag i min uppgift igen. Fyller brickan jag tog med från köket med disk och går in i igen. Böjd över maskinen hör jag hur någon kommer in. Känner närvaron när jag rätar på ryggen, stoppar i en tablett i facket och trycker på knappen. Hör hur vattnet skvalar in över det skitiga porslinet.

”Isak, jag har tänkt på dig också…”

Hans röst är den samma, och den får mig att känna mig som en tonåring igen. Fast vi båda mognat, känns det likadant som förr. Han har kvar dragningskraften på mig.

”Bra, får jag ge dig en kram nu? Det blev så fel där…”   

Innan jag hunnit avsluta meningen går han mot mig och vi kramar om varandra. En lång kram, hinner känna att han luktar annorlunda. Kanske han bytt märke på deodorant eller parfym. Men han luktar ändå hemma på något sätt.

”Eskild har tatt fram ölen, vill du ha en?”

Han nickar mot två öl som står på bordet innanför dörren. Han måste ställt dem där när han kom in. Han vet vad jag gillar. Ljus lager, inte allt för bitter. Även om jag nu lärt mig att uppskatta andra sorters öl så kommer jag alltid tillbaka till just ljus lager.

Jag tackar, tar den ena flaskan höjer den mot honom och säger: ”Skål då”

Han ler och tittar rakt på mig. Vi tar en klunk var av den iskalla drycken. Han nickar ut genom fönstret och säger: ”Tänk att Eskild skulle vara den av oss tre som först flyttade in i villa med man och barn. Jag hade nog trott att det skulle vara vi.” 

Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga, så jag hummar lite. Vad svarar man på det? Att jo, det trodde jag med. Att jag då, för länge sedan, drömt om det. Då när vi fortfarande var lyckligt ovetande om framtiden. Eller att jag fortfarande drömmer om barn och man, fastän jag inte klarar av att ha ett förhållande längre än typ tre månader. Att jag jämför alla människor jag träffar med honom. Jag förblir tyst, pillar lite på öletiketten. Han är också tyst en lång stund, sen säger han: ”Jag visste inte att du flyttat hem. Har inte haft så mycket kontakt med alla sedan, ja...”  

Han säger det inte men jag vet vad som skulle fyllt tystnaden. Sedan __jag__  flyttade. Att _ _jag__  var den som drog. __Jag__  var den som förstörde. Men han säger det inte. Inte högt i varje fall.

”… men det vet du säkert. Är du tillbaka för gott nu? ”

Jag berättar om omorganisationen på jobbet som gjorde att jag fick en chef som var rena djävulen. Värre än hon i ”Djävulen bär Prada”. Att, jag efter att ha stått ut i ett år, sa upp mig på grund av en kommentar som fick bägaren att rinna över.  Vissa kommentarer kan man bara inte låta gå en förbi. Att det blivit ett jävla liv med möten till höger och vänster. Till och med vd:n hade ringt och bokat ett möte tidigt en morgon. Att de velat ha kvar mig, men inte kunde göra något åt min chef. Hon var tydligen delägare i företaget. Att det varit tufft att ta beslutet att lämna sammanhanget och flytta hem, men att jag funnit ett lugn i det nu. Att det nya jobbet här hemma känns som en nystart i rätt riktning. Avslutar med ”Så ja, jag är tillbaka nu, även om jag bor i Eskilds och Antons gästrum.”

Han skrattar till och säger att cirkeln är sluten, tillbaka på rutan ett. Gör en svepande rörelse med ölen och frågar om vi ska gå ut till de andra.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Vaknar, hör andetagen bakom mig. Vet att jag borde stanna, vänta tills han vaknat. Att vi borde prata om det som hände i går. Men paniken och trängseln av tankar tvingar mig att smyga mig upp ur sängen. Bort från allt jag egentligen vill ha. Värmen, närheten.

Väl ute ur sovrummet krånglar jag på mig kläderna. Ketchupfläcken från korven lyser och påminner om att det blev sent i går. Luktar lätt på skjortan. Inte en chans att jag går runt i den. Kollar runt och märker en tvättkorg i hörnet av hallen. Ser rent ut, som han bara inte orkat bära det längre än just till hallen. Vissa saker ändrar sig tydligen aldrig. Tar en t-shirt ur högen, drar den över huvudet innan jag stoppar fötterna i skorna. Det ligger ett post-it block på byrån bredvid dörren. Hittar ingen penna, men vet att det ligger flera i hans jackfickor. Even utan pennor, det är som kärlek utan kyssar, tänker jag och sticker ner handen i första bästa ficka. Finner mycket riktigt en penna. En penna och ett visitkort. Hans visitkort. Ritar ett hjärta på blocket, skriver __”Tack för igår”.__  Stoppar visitkortet i min ficka och sätter lappen på dörren innan jag slår igen den.

Väl ute på gatan slår ångesten till. Varför gör jag alltid så här. Smiter. Är ju inte första gången. Eller jo, första gången från honom. Hoppar på första bästa buss mot Eskilds hus. Åker en hållplats innan jag måste av. Klarar inte av att sitta stilla. Faan. Minnesbilder från igår flimrar förbi. Det hade varit en städad fest fram till de med små barn försvunnit. Antons föräldrar hade tagit Eskilds och Antons barn med hem till sig. Efter det hade värdparet släppt lös totalt. Bartendern hade varit alldeles för generös med drinkarna och det hade funnits mycket att välja på. Bara tanken på shot-racet Jonas utmanade mig på gör mig illamående. 

Hade inte snackat så mycket mer med Even förrän alkoholen gjort mig modigare. Då hade vi hamnat på bänken bakom tältet, lite avsides. Det hade känts lätt så mycket minns jag. Men kommer inte ihåg vad vi pratat om. Jävla minne, att det alltid ska svika mig. Kommer ihåg att han frågat om vi skulle ta en promenad. Minns kyssen, att han plötsligt stannat, lagt handen runt min nacke och kysst mig som han gjort så många gånger. Jag skakar till vid minnet. Kommer på att jag inte lämnade något nummer på lappen. Helvete. Faan, varför gjorde jag inte det? Kommer på visitkortet, ska jag skicka ett meddelande? Tar upp telefonen, ser att jag fått ett mess från Eskild.

_”Sovit borta i natt, var det så smart?? Gissar att han bjuder dig på frukost ;). Kom ihåg att du lovat hjälpa till med tältet innan 14”_

Frukost. Tanken på mat får det att kurra i magen. Det hade luktat nybakt längre ner på gatan. Kanske jag ska. Jo, det ska jag. Plötsligt vet jag vad jag ska göra. Jag ska köpa croissanter till Even.

Tjejen i kassan ser förvånat på mig när jag med andan i halsen försöker få fram vad jag vill. Två med choklad och två med apelsin. Köper några frallor också, och två bägare med färskpressad juice. Hon är långsam. Faan, svär tyst för mig själv ännu en gång. Kommer skylla på henne om jag hinner ändra mig. Springer ner för gatan. Tänker att jag inte riktigt vet adressen. Kommer jag känna igen varifrån jag kom. Drar ner på takten, vill inte bli helt genomsvett. Försöker lugna andningen. Så står jag plötsligt utanför dörren. Läser på de små lapparna med versaler. Hittar inte rätt namn. Faan, bor han i andra hand? Jag vet ju inget om hans liv, frågade inte mycket i går. Eller kommer jag inte ihåg?

Tittar upp och ser att porten bredvid ser likadan ut. Ögnar igenom namnen och där är han. Pustar ut, tar ett djupt andetag och ringer på. Inget händer. Helvete! Faans djävla helvete! Sjunker ner på stentrappan. Stenen känns kall, fast luften nu är riktigt varm _ _. ”Ångra dig inte, fega inte ur nu”__ går som ett mantra i huvudet. Ställer mig upp och ringer en gång till, hårt och länge. Inget svar. Läget är desperat tänker jag och börjar ringa på alla knappar. Det surrar plötsligt till i dörren och lättnaden är ofantlig.

Väl inne i trapphuset hörs en hund skälla inne i en av lägenheterna. Hoppas ingen möter mig nu, att någon är arg för att jag stört söndagsmorgonen genom att väcka hela huset. Stannar utanför hans dörr. Tar tag i handtaget, men minns att den slog igen med ett snäpp. Så där som det gör när dörren låser sig. Knackar lätt på dörren. Väntar, inget händer. Faan, tänk om han hunnit gå hemifrån. Trott att jag stuckit. Vilket jag ju faktiskt gjort. Fast jag ändrade ju mig. Knackar lite hårdare. Väntar. Hatar att vänta. Blir rastlös och otrevlig. Så hörs plötsligt ett klick och dörren öppnas. Han tittar frågande på mig, som om jag var den siste han förväntade sig se. Jag håller fram påsen från bageriet, som en fredsgåva. Säger:

”Varsågod, gissar att du har kaffe hemma, eller?” 

Hans ansikte spricker upp. Leendet. Åh, skulle kunnat mörda för det leendet ibland. Fast sedan ser han allvarligt på mig.

”Kom du på att du skulle köpa frukost till oss innan eller efter du smet härifrån?”  Han tittar på mig med sorgsen blick. ”Jag såg dig hoppa på bussen, Isak. Man tar inte bussen till bageriet två kvarter bort.”

Jag blundar, känner att detta var ett stort misstag. Faan. Han kommer se igenom varje liten lögn. Det har han alltid gjort. Försöker komma på en ursäkt men hittar ingen.

”Varför öppnade du inte porten när jag ringde på??” Det kommer ut alldeles för mycket som en anklagelse, får inte anklaga honom nu. Han ser sliten ut, som allt är hopplöst. 

”Jag har kopplat ur ringklockan. Det vet alla som känner mig. För många som väcker hela huset här på helgerna när de ska in till sina ex.”

Faan, nu är han sur på mig. __”Alla som känner mig”__  det känns som ett slag i magen. Avskyr när han är sur. Måste ta på mig ansvaret, inte anklaga honom. __”Ångra dig inte, fega inte ur nu”__ mantrat är inte lika starkt längre och jag har god lust att bara lämna lägenheten. Men säger istället:

”Ja, jag vet att det var fel att bara gå. Men jag har knappt landat här hemma och så kommer du och är så jävla snygg men jag är inte längre den jag var, faan...”

Orden stockar sig, vill säga så mycket men är så jävla osäker på vad han vill, vem han är. Gömmer ansiktet i händerna. Försöker samla tankarna. Då känner jag att han lägger armarna om mig, borrar in näsan i mitt hår och säger lugnt: 

”Ja, Jag vet inte heller vad som hände. Skulle på fest hos en gammal kompis, och så hamnade jag i säng med mitt ex. Sedan rymde han på morgonen i min urtvättade t-shirt.” Jag känner att han ler mot min hårbotten. Vill att tiden stannar. 

”Förlåt, fick panik...”jag vet inte vad jag ska säga. Ångrar han det här? Var han ironisk nyss eller bara rak?

”Vill du ha kaffe?”

Frågan tar mig lite på sängen, men självklart vill jag ha kaffe. Nickar. Jag behöver kaffe. Kaffe och chokladcroissant. Han släpper taget om mig och öppnar påsen som jag nästan kramat sönder handtagen på. Går ut i köket, plockar upp juice och bröd. Kaffe blir uppmätt och perkolatorn börjar låta. Är inte förvånad, han pratade alltid om att han ville ha en perkolator redan då. Då för länge sedan.

Vi hade diskuterat om det heter perkulator eller perkolator. Han hade haft fel. Inom naturvetenskapen använder man ordet perkolation om infiltrering av vatten och jag hade bestämt hävdat att det heter perkolator med o. Vi hade slagit upp det i hans föräldrars uppslagsverk. Där hade det stått att ordet kommer, via engelskans percolate, ursprungligen från latinets __percōlāre__ vilket betyder att just filtrera.

Nu bubblar den och fräser, perkolatorn. Kaffedoften är himmelsk och drycken får hjärnan att tänka på annat än kaos och dåliga beslut. Köket är renare än jag trott. Ser inte så använt ut, vilket förvånar mig. Kanske han också förändrats.

”Vad var det som gick snett mellan oss egentligen?”

Frågan är rak och kommer på en utandning. Han tittar på mig som han sitter inne med svaret, men frågar ändå. Känner att jag måste svara, men jag vet inte svaret.

”Jag vet faktiskt inte, har tänkt på det en hel del faktiskt. Men kan inte riktigt hitta en orsak.”

Svaret förvånar mig själv lika mycket som honom tror jag. Att jag vågar vara så ärlig. Slår mig ner på en av köksstolarna.

”Den allvetande Valtersen har inget svar? Vet inte? Är du verkligen den killen jag kände? Var har du gjort av han som vet allt? Som alltid har svar på tal?”

Han kollar på mig med road blick, plötsligt känns det inte så allvarligt längre. Det är nog det som jag saknat mest i de försök till förhållande som jag haft sedan oss. Hur enkelt han skiftar mellan allvar och skratt.

”Den killen finns inte längre, han har vuxit upp till en man _ _.”__  

Försöker ge honom en utmanande blick. Misslyckas och känner att jag rodnar. Faan, känner att kinderna blossar, de avslöjar mig alltid. Har alltid gjort. Han stannar till på väg mot kylskåpet, vänder sig om mot mig och säger:

”Finns det någon annan man i ditt liv då?”

En direkt fråga igen, rakt på, pang bara. Jag vill skrika rätt ut att __nej__ , det finns ingen annan, hur är det med dig? Finns det plats för mig hos dig? Vad är vi? Kan det bli ett vi?  Begär jag för mycket om jag ställer frågor tillbaka?

”Nej, det finns ingen annan...”  jag svarar tyst på frågan innan jag tar ett bett på croissanten. Inser att jag tagit fel. Känner marmeladen mot tungan, hade förväntat mig choklad.

”Bra”

Hans korta kommentar på mitt svar, som i förbifarten bara, gör mig osäker. Bra? Varför tycker han det är bra, betyder det att…? Dra inga förhastade slutsatser nu. Ta det lugnt. Andas. Tuggar långsamt, sköljer ner det söta med kaffe. Tänker att jag måste också vara så där rak, inte förvänta mig att jag vet hur saker och ting är. Våga ställa de jobbiga frågorna. Något jag inte vill är att leva i den ovisshet jag upplever nu. Han sätter sig ner och vi äter i tystnad ett tag.

En telefonsignal bryter tystnaden. Eskild. Just jävlar, tältet. Trycker bort samtalet, kollar upp på Even och säger att jag måste dra. Att jag lovat hjälpa till med att plocka ner tält och köra tillbaka till eventfirman. Han nickar förstående och följer mig till dörren. Säger att jag kan behålla tröjan. Ger mig en kram, och jag kan inte låta bli att kyssa honom på kinden. Bara en snabb kyss. Han tittar förbi mig, vill inte möta min blick. Ser ledsen ut och jag måste fråga vad han tänker på. Han svarar:

”Vad är detta egentligen Isak. Vad händer nu?”

Jag tar mod till mig och säger:

”Vet inte, vet faktiskt inte. Vet bara att jag har saknat dig. Jag vet att vi inte känner varandra som vi gjorde längre. Men jag vill försöka lära känna dig på nytt. Vill inte förlora dig igen...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Du säger att du mognat sen den dan  
> du gick och att du inte längre är som du var  
> när vi skiljdes du och jag  
> Och det var kanske fel av dig att bara  
> lämna mig så utan att försöka förstå  
> vad som gick snett mellan oss två  
> Åren går och vi förändras  
> men nånstans djupt därinne  
> finns en bild som aldrig försvinner"  
> Lyssna gärna på "Du" med CajsaStina Åkerström


End file.
